


from cafeastrology and more

by pie_and_strawberry



Category: Interstellar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_and_strawberry/pseuds/pie_and_strawberry





	1. The Sun & Sun in the Signs

 

☉

 

The Sun, the giver of life, represents our conscious mind in Astrology. It represents our will to live and our creative life force.

Just as the planets revolve around the Sun in our solar system, we derive our life purpose from the Sun in our natal charts. The Sun is our ego. It is also our “adult”– the part of us that censors our “inner child”, that reasons things out, and makes final decisions. The Sun is our basic identity, and represents self-realization. When you are asked, “Who are you?”, and you’ve passed your basic statistics and occupation, your answers will be a description of your Sun. The Sun also represents our overall vitality. The Sun directs us, and can be considered “the boss” of our chart.

The Sun (☉) is so important in the chart, that the happiest people on this earth are those who identify (without over-identifying) with the Sun’s expression. Though one might think that the traits of their Sun would come easy to them, the truth is, the Sun shows what we are learning to be. It is very important to remember that the Sun represents reason as opposed to instinct.

With respect to the other luminary (the Moon), the Sun reflects the present or the “here and now”, while the Moon infuses the past into our lives through the feelings.

Grant Lewi referred to the Sun as indicative of “the psychological bias which will dominate your actions”. He went on to say, “You may think, dream, imagine, hope to be a thousand things, according to your Moon and your other planets: but the Sun is what you are, and to be your best self in terms of your Sun is to cause your energies to work along the path in which they will have maximum help from planetary vibrations.” (1)

When we are “acting out” our Sun, we are purposeful, directed, proud, and creative. On the negative side, we can be haughty, overly willful, self-centered, and judgmental.

In the chart, the position of the Sun by zodiac sign represents the native’s life purpose and the style in which they leave their mark in the world. By house, the Sun’s position shows where our personalities shine. The areas of life associated with that house reveal the types of experiences which contribute to our sense of individuality and which shape our sense of pride. These areas of life are ones in which we seek to express and focus our Sun sign qualities.

 

Sun in the Signs

 

The Sun’s position by zodiacal sign in the natal chart shows our style, our life purpose, and some might say, our destiny. What are we learning to be in our lifetime? Look to the Sun for answers. Libra is not naturally cooperative — they are learning to get along with others. That is why Libra spends so much time focusing on relationships. Similarly, Cancer is learning about emotions, Aries is learning about itself and learning to be courageous, and so forth.

Accept your Sun (☉) and happiness will come more easily to you; deny its better traits, and you won’t know where you are going in your life. The Sun’s sign is your style when you are at your best, and it describes your goals and life purpose.

Another way to think about the Sun is to imagine that it is your personality’s Boss. Mercury acts much like the secretary to the Boss, and the Boss sends Venus out when personal relationships are the issue. When the Boss wants action, it turns to Mars. But remember that no matter what the situation, the Sun is the Boss of your personality.

 

Sun in Aries ♈︎

 

(The Sun is in Aries from approximately March 21 to April 19, depending on the year*)

Aries is the first sign of the zodiac, and Aries natives are the first to start—and the first to finish—whatever they set out to do. Aries is an active, energetic sign. People with Sun in Aries are direct, straightforward, and uncomplicated. They expect the same from others, and are baffled when they don’t always get it.

The body comes first with Aries. Sun in Aries people are natural athletes. At the very least, their natural inclination is to use their bodies to get things done. They’re not given to long, drawn-out emotional moments; nor are they big on planning ahead. Instead, they live their lives simply. What is happening right now is most important to Aries. Impatience is a definite vice, and innovation is a huge strength. Aries loves to start anything new, and they have trouble sitting still. They are pioneers in whatever they do, and there is a very basic quality of bravery in these people that is unmistakable! Aries generally knows what they want, and they know the quickest route to getting it. They take shortcuts if they must, but generally everything is aboveboard. Underhanded just isn’t their style. Some Aries people are bold, but even the quieter ones are brave and even plucky in their own way. Independence is their birthright. Nothing gets them going more than a fresh slate, the promise of a new day, and a brand new start.

Aries enjoys a challenge, and Aries Suns are happiest when their lives are moving forward and active. There’s a childlike quality to all Aries Sun people, and it’s often quite charming.

 

Sun in Taurus ♉︎

 

(The Sun is in Taurus from approximately April 20 to May 20, depending on the year*).

There is something very solid about Taurus natives, no matter what the rest of their charts say about them. Though they are dependable most of the time, this generally shows itself more in habit than in outright helpfulness.Taurus natives are sensual folk–and this includes sex, but extends to pleasures in all areas: they delight in the sensual pleasures of food, a comfortable blanket, a richly colored aquarium to look at, the smell of flowers or spring rain, pleasing melodies coming from their stereos, and so forth. Some might even say they live through their senses more than most.

When Taurus natives work, they work hard. They do it with a steadiness that may rarely be considered quick–rather it’s a dependable, plodding, and steady effort that has its payoffs. Security is immensely important to Taurus–some of them actively seek wealth, while others are content to be “comfortable”. The Taurus definition of “comfortable” may not be exactly the same as the rest of the signs, but comfort is definitely a driving force.

Although hard-working, their fixed and comfort-loving nature sometimes makes them appear lazy. This is only because they separate work and leisure so well. When they work, they work hard, and when they play, they don’t really “play” as such…they relax. A Solar Taurus who has kicked his or her feet up is rooted there–you’d be hard-pressed to get them to move. On a mental level, you’ll likely have the same problem. Taureans stick with things and ideas, and therein lies one of the reasons why they are known for their stubbornness. Taurus is a fixed sign, and they have a fair measure of tradition and steadiness in their make-up that keeps them rooted.

The possessiveness associated with Taurus shows up in all areas of life in some way. Taurus likes to own things (and sometimes people). A nice home, a piece of land (this can be modest), a paid-off car, that aquarium mentioned earlier, a couple pets, maybe a solid business…In love and relationship, there is an earthy kind of possessiveness that may be considered jealousy by some, but there is actually quite a difference between being possessive and being jealous. Taurus natives are rarely jealous and petty. They do, however, think of the people they love as theirs–it adds to their sense of security.

 

Sun in Gemini ♊︎

 

(The Sun is in Gemini from approximately May 21 to June 20, depending on the year*).

With the Sun in Gemini, the urge for self-expression is strong. These natives are often just as interested in collecting information as they are in sharing it. Curious to a fault, Geminis have a finger in every pie. Solar Geminis are flexible and changeable people. Their ability to adapt quickly to new situations generally gains them plenty of friends and social contacts. Usually quite clever and witty, Geminis enjoy intellectual conversations and they are easily bored if they are not getting enough mental stimulation.

Often quite adept at fitting in with others, Geminis easily adopt the moods of those around them. They are friends to people from all walks of life, and are not easily intimidated. Their ability to detach themselves can make Geminis very objective and observant, but a little difficult to get close to. Although they often have many friends, intimacy doesn’t come as easily to Solar Geminis.

It can be difficult to know what Gemini really feels at any given moment. They are often very impressionable and scattered. There is usually a nervous air to Geminis that can make more personal characters a little uneasy. It is not always intuitive to trust Geminis to be loyal or to keep secrets.

Geminis often flit about, moving quickly and keeping busy every step of the way. Many people with this position of the Sun have gained quite a bit of knowledge in their lifetimes, but they don’t often possess specialized knowledge. This is because Geminis have relatively short attention spans. Restlessness is especially common with this position of the Sun.

Usually quite affable, Geminis enjoy the “light” side of life. This tendency to take things lightly makes them quite pleasing to be around; but it can be maddening to people seeking support on the deeper issues in life.

Geminis are both interesting and interested. Their wit can be dazzling and their changeability dizzying. At the very least, Geminis will seldom bore you.

 

Sun in Cancer ♋︎

 

(The Sun is in Cancer from June 21-22 to July 22-23, depending on the year*).

Sun in Cancer natives have a strong survival instinct. They are protective of those they care about, and of themselves too. They are often quite reticent about sharing their inner selves with the rest of the world, and are often caught up in reminisce. Cancers have a reputation for moodiness, although this trait is most evident when the Moon is in Cancer. Cancer needs roots. They resist change to an extent, and concern themselves with being secure and safe in most everything they do.

Cancers can be quite intrigued by objects with history attached to them — antiques, photos, souvenirs, and the like.

Cancer is a very sensitive sign, and they don’t always appreciate it when you are blunt with them. Their reactions to hurt will depend on how thick a shell they have developed. Most Cancers react by withdrawing or retreating. Some have developed an ability to manipulate others in order to get what they want. They avoid direct confrontations almost as a rule. There is a strong need for Cancers to feel out the environment around them before trusting it.

Cancers are, in fact, quite yielding and soft when you have them in the right mood. They are one of the more hospitable signs of the zodiac. Sure, they can be touchy and indirect, but they are also very dependable, caring souls. Even if they don’t quite know how much, they have loads to share with others, once they feel safe enough to open up. They are loyal and will hold on to those they’ve allowed into their private circle. They are warm, thoughtful, and full of love.

 

Sun in Leo ♌︎

 

(The Sun is in Leo from approximately July 23 to August 22, depending on the year*).

There’s an unmistakably regal air to Solar Leos. These are dignified–even noble–folk. Leos have a reputation for being conceited, but think again. Leos do feel important, but this generally takes the form of wanting to change the world in some way–to make the world a better place. They are generally motivated by affection for people, and often have big dreams and plans to make people happy.

Generally, Leos are hard-working. After all, they are attracted to the good things in life, and they know they have to work to get them. It is sometimes difficult to imagine Leos as go-getters if you happen to catch them in one of their languid moods. These people can sleep in, laze around, and luxuriate for long periods of time. However, when they do get to work, they do it with intensity and determination. In this way, they are not unlike their symbol, the lion.

The worst thing you can do to a Leo is accuse them of bad intentions. Displaying behavior that makes them think you don’t appreciate them runs a close second. These happy, jovial people become mighty hurt when others don’t see them for their noble intentions.

Loyal, and sometimes rather traditional, Leos are, after all, a fixed sign. They’ll hold on to situations and people for a very long time before they give up. There is an unmistakable idealism to Leo’s view of the world and the people in it. Often, Leos have a very noble inner code that they answer to. Although on the surface, Leos appear rather confident, they can actually be some of the most humble souls around. They are the first to blame themselves when something goes wrong. Once again, it’s the Leonine self-importance at work, and this characteristic works in unexpected ways. Instead of being the conceited, self-absorbed show-offs of reputation, they are usually very self-aware, self-conscious, and, yes, even humble.

 

Sun in Virgo ♍︎

 

(The Sun is in Virgo from approximately August 23 to September 22, depending on the year*).

It is rare to find the stereotypical nitpicky, exacting, “clean freak” in modern-day Virgos. Although the sign of Virgo has evolved with the times, there are some unmistakable traits that remain. Virgo people are generally respectable, hard-working individuals who have a love of knowledge and know-how.Virgo’s symbol, the Virgin, shows itself in the lives of Virgos through a love of all that is “natural” and a certain purity of spirit that keeps Virgos self-sufficient and self-contained, at least on the surface. Virgos are sensitive to their surroundings, and they tend to embarrass easily. They are generally reticent when faced with anything or anyone new. However, once they feel comfortable, they can talk up a storm. Many Virgo Suns are not too comfortable in the limelight. These types are just fine living in the background, as long as they feel useful and appreciated. Solar Virgos have a strong sense of responsibility. Even when they’ve convinced themselves to be irresponsible about something or the other, they worry about it.

Not all Virgos are workaholics. However, when Solar Virgos are not involved in some kind of project, there is generally a vague feeling of discontent. Even when their lives are filled up with work, they are restless and somewhat nervous creatures. The fear of under-performing is often strong. Virgos want to do things well. Some are exacting and thorough, and those Virgos who have convinced themselves to do a less-than-perfect job will generally feel incomplete.

Virgo, as an Earth sign, has a notable connection to the body. Solar Virgos are generally very body-aware. In some cases, this shows up as some form of hypochondria, but, for the most part, Virgo is simply quite concerned with health matters and nutrition. Virgo is attracted to all that is natural and pure, but is generally unafraid to explore all that is not. In fact, Virgo is an intensely curious sign. Still, there is a strong desire to remain pure on some level, despite all of Virgo’s curiosity and drive to know things. Those Virgos that find a true interest or “calling” easily become connoisseurs–their attention to details and enormous observation powers give them the ability to learn all of the ins and outs of any subject. These people love to do research, in addition to analytic or detail work. They’ll happily pick apart practically anything, although they are less adept at putting things back together, and often have trouble grasping the big picture.

Virgo Suns who are stuck in the practical, material world may learn a lot about themselves if they are brave enough to try placing their lives on automatic pilot once in a while. Letting some things go will do wonders for their spirit. Virgos tend to be too hard on themselves. They worry about their health, their performance at work, all the things they haven’t done, and the emails that might be waiting for them while they are away from their computer. When they’re not feeling well, they can be overly critical and nervous. They fuss around, have a whole slew of assorted little complaints, and throw small tantrums.

Solar Virgos are perfectionists–there’s simply no escaping it. They dream of mastery; they long to do something really well. Some Virgos are so scared of their own perfectionist qualities that they tell themselves they don’t care. Others will forever dabble into one thing or another, leaving a string of incomplete projects behind them. However, the happiest Virgos accept their need to get things right, without overdoing it. Probably the best advice for Sun in Virgo people is to find something that interests them–however small or large–and master it.

Most Virgos can be rather private and fussy about their work, or their personal workspace. They get nervous when others look at their unfinished work, and they are quite protective of their methods of doing things. Despite an overall lack of confidence, Virgos can be mighty proud–even arrogant–when it comes to their work, routines, or hobbies. Secretly, they think their methods of doing things are the best. Often, they are! They do take pride in the little things they do, even though, in a broader sense, Virgos can be rather self-effacing and self-critical.

Solar Virgos often confuse people when their curiosity is mistaken for passion. The surprising part is that Virgo, although knowledgeable, doesn’t always get its hands dirty. Their willingness to explore is often kept at the intellectual level. However, Virgos are often well-respected and valued in their circles for their loyalty, research skills, willingness to lend a hand, and their excellent powers of observation. They are generally kind and helpful souls who, when appreciated, do everything to make things work.

There’s an odd combination of the intellectual and the practical in Virgo that is sometimes mistaken for coolness. In fact, Virgos are often self-effacing and shy. They’ll brush off your compliments quickly and, sometimes, critically; but don’t let that fool you. They need your respect and appreciation. In fact, the happiest Virgos are the ones who feel appreciated and useful. Add plenty of worthwhile projects to keep them busy, and Virgos can be some of the sweetest, kindest people around.

 

Sun in Libra ♎︎

 

(The Sun is in Libra from approximately September 23 to October 22, depending on the year.*)

Libra natives are generally thought to be sociable, somewhat intellectual souls. They have an almost innocent way about them that makes them very approachable. Generally quite eager to cooperate, Librans spend a lot of their time trying not to rock the boat.

In theory, Libras are peace-loving. In practice, they can quietly stir up all sorts of trouble with their ways. Because Libra enjoys balance in their lives, they seek the middle ground. In the process, they may end up trying to be everything to everyone. This is where their reputation for untruthfulness comes from. Generally, their untruths spring from a true desire for peace and fairness–although they may not be comfortable with direct and malicious trickery, they feel totally justified when they lie in order to avoid making waves. Peace at any price! In this sense, they seem harmless. But, what can result is quite a ruckus! People involved with Libras may crib about their lack of directness and their apparent inability to take a stand. Librans are experts at avoiding being the one to blame. When confronted, they’ll (calmly and reasonably) say, “What, me? No, I just want peace.”

“On the fence”, “middle ground”, “middle road” — these are all expressions that we can safely associate with Libra.

Some more powerful signs may consider Libra a little on the weak side. This is all a matter of opinion, however! Without Libra, life simply wouldn’t be as fair.

Librans are known for comparing and thinking in relative terms, instead of in absolutes. This weekend is not just a good weekend, it’s better than last weekend. These people are always looking for the “best” way or the “right” way to live. Harmony is the ultimate goal, but their idealism and high expectations can mean plenty of discontent. Since life presents all of us with an extraordinary amount of choices, if Libra doesn’t learn to live in the moment at least some of the time, they’ll be in a constant state of unrest.

Society needs rules, and these rules attempt to bring justice, equality, and fairness. On an individual level, Libra represents these laws of civilization. Libra comes across as very civilized and rather refined.

 

Sun in Scorpio ♏︎

 

(The Sun is in Scorpio from approximately October 23 to November 21, depending on the year.*)

Scorpios are known for their intensity. They are determined folk that absolutely throw themselves into whatever they do — but getting them to commit to something is rarely an easy task. In fact, it’s better not to even try to “get them” to do anything. Solar Scorpios absolutely have their own mind. And, their primary motivation is unlikely to be prestige (like their Capricorn friends), or even authority (Leos can have that, too)–it’s real power. Their power can absolutely be of the “behind the scenes” variety, just as long as they have it.

To others, Scorpios seem to have plenty of willpower. They probably do. Scorpios do know what they want, and they won’t go out and grab it at the wrong moment. They simply sit back, watch (quite expertly), and then get it only when the moment is just right. This apparent patience is simply their powerful skills at strategy at work.

Scorpio isn’t afraid of getting their hands (their bodies, their minds) dirty. The darker side of life intrigues them, and they’re always ready to investigate.

Scorpios simply never give up. They have tremendous staying power. They’re not in the slightest intimidated by anybody or anything. Confrontations are not a problem. In fact, talk to any Scorpio about their lives, and you’ll probably be in awe at all they’ve gone through. Trauma seems to follow them wherever they go. When Scorpio learns optimism, instead of expecting the worst, they’ll find that they possess amazing regenerative powers — the power to heal, create, and transform.

 

Sun in Sagittarius ♐︎

 

(The Sun is in Sagittarius from November 22 to December 21, depending on the year*).

Restless, cheerful, and friendly, Sun in Sagittarius people are generally on the go. They have a love of freedom, and a disdain for routine. Generally quite easygoing, Sagittarians make friends with people from all walks of life. They love to laugh and tease, and get along well with pretty much anyone, regardless of social factor.

Sagittarians have an often blind faith in people, and in the world. Their optimism is infectious, although it can get them into trouble from time to time. These are curious people who love to learn. Their idealistic nature is hard to miss.

Although generally easygoing, Sagittarius is a fire sign. This gives natives a generally quick temper. Fortunately, they’re usually as quick to forget what got them angry in the first place.

The need for escape is generally strong, and some Solar Sagittarians come across as a little irresponsible. They’re generally easy to forgive, however. After all, their direct, honest approach in life is admirable.

 

Sun in Capricorn ♑︎

 

(The Sun is in Capricorn from approximately December 22 to January 19, depending on the year*).

Capricorn is a feet-on-the-ground, eye-on-the-prize sign. Those with Sun in Capricorn have a realistic, grounded approach to life that can be seen no matter how dreamy the rest of the birth chart suggests. These people know how to do things, and to get things done.

Some Capricorns naturally turn their backs on things they deem too frivolous. They are very much concerned with things that are worthwhile — and that includes their own lives. Capricorns want to do and be something worthwhile. Like their Earth signs relatives, Taurus and Virgo, they need to feel useful and effective in the real world in order to be satisfied with their lives. But the Capricorn spin on the earth signs is that they have a stronger need for recognition in a worldly sense. They have a strong sense of society and its framework, and they feel most secure when they feel they are doing their part within that framework.

Capricorns like to pare things down, and take pleasure in the simple things in life. However, many are attracted to status symbols and these ones will wear the best clothes (tasteful ones!) and drive quietly impressive cars.

Comparing Capricorns to their symbol, the goat, brings up some interesting analogies. Solar Capricorns can see into the future, and plan for it. They don’t mind taking things slowly, but they absolutely aim to get to the top of the mountain in life! They make their way steadily and sure-footedly; and their strength and singleness of purpose are admirable.

Capricorns can sometimes be rather lonely people, although they rarely let it show. They are often a little reserved–even standoffish. This is generally because they value all things practical, and they’ll seldom wear their emotions on their sleeves, unless they have a particularly flamboyant Moon sign.

This is a sign that is surely the most resourceful of the zodiac. To some, Capricorns come across as unimaginative, but they can be enormously creative when it comes to the material world. They are generally very capable people with a strong sense of tradition and responsibility.

Many Capricorns have mastered the art of making people laugh. Their sense of humor can be of the deadpan variety–they’re generally excellent at keeping a straight face. They can be bitingly sarcastic, too.

Capricorns are not known for taking too many risks in life. They value the beaten track and things “tried and true”. This is not to say they are stick-in-the-muds — they simply value the hard work laid down by those who’ve been around before them.

Turn to your Capricorn friends for help when you need to really get things done. They’ll have practical advice, and they’ll help you organize and manage your life a little better. Capricorns are generally good with their “word”, dependable, and rather loyal people.

 

Sun in Aquarius ♒︎

 

(The Sun is in Aquarius from approximately January 20 to February 18, depending on the year*).

One of the standout characteristics of those born under the Sun Sign of Aquarius is their unwillingness to follow the beaten track. With advancement and progress on their minds, there can be an irreverence to old and outdated ways of thinking and doing things.

Many Aquarians aim to free themselves of personal and social conditioning. Although open to change in theory, Aquarians can be surprisingly stubborn. Their idealism runs strong, but they can be very fixed in their opinions.

Often a bit aloof and even standoffish, Aquarians nonetheless are usually well-liked. They are curious and observant, and tolerant in a broad sense. Prejudice and bias is offensive to the typical Aquarius.

Aquarians are generally very clever, witty, and intellectual. They value progress and frankness. It’s difficult to throw Aquarians for a loop–they’re generally on top of things.

There is a bit of reformer in Aquarius. They’ll try to get you to see through superficiality, and encourage you to be open and forthright. “Be true to yourself” and “Don’t follow the crowd” are mottos we easily associate with this sign.

Aquarians need space and value personal freedom. Any attempt to box them in will likely fail. They’ll happily return the favor; and they will treat people from all walks of life as equals. Equality and fairness are hallmarks of the sign. If you’re quirky and “different”, all the better.

 

Sun in Pisces ♓︎

 

(The Sun is in Pisces from February 19 to March 20, depending on the year*).

As the twelfth and last sign of the zodiac, Pisces contains within itself a little experience of all the signs. This gives Pisces Suns the ability to identify with people from all walks of life–from all backgrounds–in some way. These individuals are not only changeable and adaptable, they have open minds and tremendous understanding. But Pisces itself is often misunderstood. Pisces Suns may spend a good portion of their lives yearning for understanding, and the other part in a state of divine discontent. Suffering is sometimes glamorized in the Piscean world.

Sun in Pisces people are frequently pegged as wishy-washy, but this is all a matter of opinion. What you will find behind a vaguely directionless, spacey manner is a deep person with real dreams. Their dreams are more than getting that picket fence or making it up the corporate ladder. Pisces are tuned in to a higher purpose and their dreams transcend the individual. A deep love for humanity, and compassion that knows no bounds is found with this placement of the Sun.

Pisceans are not known to be cutthroat business types, nor are they given to throwing themselves out into the world in an aggressive manner. But make no mistake about it, Pisces can be extraordinarily successful when given the chance to express themselves. The arts, marketing, music, teaching, drama, healing arts…these are all fields in which Pisces can find expression. Their imagination, attunement to humanity, and remarkable intuition endow them with enviable gifts of insight and creativity.

Pisces is a sensitive sign–both sensitive to criticism and sensitive to others’ feelings. Easily touched by human suffering, at least in theory, Pisces wouldn’t hurt a fly. They believe in people, are deeply hurt by compassionless human behavior, and have a hard time saying no. Harsh realities are avoided either through escapist behavior or self-delusion; but every now and again reality does raise its ugly head, and hits Pisces over the head. This is a sad time indeed. Pisces retreats into their own world, self-pitying and giving pep talks to themselves (“I will never trust again!”). Rest assured, though, that these periods are rather short-lived and even useful. Pisces seems to derive energy from their (generally short) bouts of self-pity. They come back stronger, with a spring in their step, ready to face the world again, and just as, if not more, compassionate and trusting as they were before. Some might even wonder if Pisces finds pleasure in suffering. Sometimes this is the case, but most of the time, Pisces pulls a lot of creative energy from sadness. Pisces is the poet or artist with angst, although this trait is often more apparent with Moon in Pisces.

Some find Pisces’ tendency to be late for appointments, spaced out behavior, and absent-mindedness amount to irresponsibility. Pisces would be shocked to know this, however. Who me? Pisces wonders. Irresponsible? Pisces Suns absolutely care–their love knows no bounds–but their retreats from ordinary life (whether they are as simple as daydreams or actual departures) that they so seem to need every now and again are not always understandable to no-nonsense signs, such as Virgo or Aries.

Many Pisces seem almost allergic to things like shopping lists, maps, directions, and instructions, and for some brave souls, even watches — they prefer to feel their way through life than to follow some plan.

We find plenty of artists, poets, and musicians with Sun (and other personal planets) in Pisces. Piscean themes are woven throughout the songs of Billy Corgan of the Smashing Pumpkins and Kurt Cobain of Nirvana, for example.


	2. The Sun in the Houses

☉

 

The position of the Sun by house (that is, the house that the Sun occupies in the birth chart) reveals an area of life where we need to feel special. It is where we feel the need to distinguish ourselves from others.

The Sun is an active, rather than reactive, force. As such, we can effect changes in the affairs ruled by the house of our Sun. In fact, in order to find happiness and direction in our lives, we must recognize that we identify with the areas of life ruled by this house. We need to shine in some way in these life matters! We cannot ignore these house matters–we need to take purposeful action here.

So, if the Sun is in the 6th house, we must recognize that being of service to others, such as through daily work, is vitally important to our identity. Taking action to find our niche in terms of the work or service we do will contribute much to our sense of self-worth and esteem.

Now, we must also be careful to avoid over-identifying with the affairs of the house our Sun occupies. Our ego may be over-developed in these areas, and our pride easily bruised. In our example of Sun in the 6th house, negative expression of this position may be a tendency to over-identify with our work; to feel useless when we are not working; to define ourselves in terms of the service we provide to others; to over-react to criticism of the job we do; or to become engrossed in service at the cost of finding our true calling in life.

 

Sun in the 1st House:

 

☉1

 

You identify strongly with the image you present to others. You make an impression on others — you have “presence” — and you know it. You are self-conscious, although you may prefer to project a strong image. You will feel at your best when you make a mark on the world, but avoid obsessing over what others think of you. Accept that you need to be a leader or an innovator, and go for it, but be careful not to be overbearing with others.

Alternate interpretation: With the Sun’s energy in the First House, your personality drive will find expression mainly through personal issues related to self-image, physical appearance, and personal interests. You are required to acquire knowledge of self in order to sustain a true sense of identity, purpose, and destiny. Strong willpower and self-assurance add strength to your personality. Very brave, positive and competitive, you develop natural leadership qualities. Your enterprising nature, with a capability for seizing opportunities, is another factor for success – obstacles are overcome by sheer physical courage. You are to become self-determined and self-sufficient, carving your own path in life. Your enthusiasm for life may manifest as robust health and vitality. There may be some tendency to pride and insolence at times. — From the Character Profile.

 

 

Sun in the 2nd House:

 

☉2

 

You take pride in what you own, and you have a strong drive for security. You have staying power, and you hate to let others down once you’ve made a promise. Avoid over-identifying with what you _have_. Concentrate on proving your worth through your strong value system and your incredible ability to stick with things and with people. Take pride in the solid and secure foundations that you build, as well as the lasting relationships you aim to maintain while being careful to avoid possessiveness.

Alternate Interpretation: With the Sun’s energy in the Second House, your personality drive will mainly be directed into the creation of personal wealth, with an emphasis on financial security. A strong desire for material possessions is a dominant motivating factor in your life. You are very sensible with money and, unless very careless, should always be comfortably off. — From the Character Profile.

 

Sun in the 3rd House:

 

☉3

You need activity and a change of scenery often, or you feel restless. You take pride in your mental agility and your friendships. You are able to adapt quite easily to whatever environment you’re in. There is a strong need to communicate your knowledge to others and to learn. Your curiosity is endless. Take pride in your intellectual or communicative abilities without feeling the need to lord it over others or to always be “in the know”.

Alternate Interpretation: You get off to a fast start in life. You expect to be good at what you do. You see competency as primarily a matter of experience, and you set out to gather a broad understanding of people, your environment, and life in your early years. The natural lines of growth in life show that you concentrate on communication and learning as your self-picture develops.  — From the In-Depth Character Report.

 

Sun in the 4th House:

 

☉4 

 

You invest much of your pride and energy into your personal and private life, your home, and your family. Privacy is important to you. You are naturally protective of your family, including your heritage, and of your personal life. Avoid being defensive as you work to build a secure foundation for yourself and the people you love.

Alternate Interpretation: You plan for the “long run” as part of your basic strategy in life. Your life improves with age because your real personality emerges more and more as you get older. You are interested in having your basic attachments and emotional interests taken care of before focusing your attention on anything else. Once this foundation is established you put your energy into satisfying your need for worldly fulfillment. Because you expect life to improve it generally does. — From In-Depth Profile Report. 

 

Sun in the 5th House:

 

☉5

You want to be noticed for your unique and special qualities and your creativity. You are happiest when you are expressing yourself in a special way and attention comes your way as a result. You have a flair for drama and/or sports. You are proud of your fun-loving attitude towards life. As you demonstrate your ability to shine, avoid grabbing center stage all of the time. Your happy disposition is enough to get noticed, but do find creative ways to express yourself, as this is the path to true happiness for you.

Alternate Interpretation: With the Sun’s energy in the Fifth House, your personality drive may express itself through adventurous and perhaps speculative ventures. An inner restlessness craves an outlet through social, romantic, and daring action. Pleasure and amusement play an important role in your search for freedom of self-expression. The love motive may also be strong. The overriding need is for the creative expression of your personal powers and abilities. This could be through leadership, art, sport, entertainment, New Age ventures or the use of modern technology. In this search, you will cover a lot of ground and a wide range of interests. Children may play an important role in some way. — From the Character Profile.

 

Sun in the 6th House: 

 

☉6

 

The work that you do, and the services that you offer, are very important to your sense of identity. In order to feel good about yourself, you need to be busy with daily activities and to produce work you can be proud of. Focus on finding a suitable and rewarding avenue for expressing this part of you, being extra careful to choose an occupation in which you can express yourself. You are sensitive to criticism about the work you do, and you work best when you can create your own schedule. Positive feedback for the services you render is important to you, but be careful not to over-identify with the appreciation you receive from others, as your work and your health suffer when you feel under-appreciated. Motivation to do a good job should come from within.

Alternate Interpretation: With the Sun’s energy in the Sixth House, your vital forces may be drawn into some form of service that will bring deep personal satisfaction. Hard work and challenging situations are certainly indicated – probably within the work environment itself. You seek perfection and distinction in your work and this quality could bring you well-paid, responsible positions. Crisis situations will develop, but you meet these with steady determination. The Sun in this house also indicates a need to overcome some weakness. Often this relates to health matters. — From the Character Profile.

 

 

Sun in the 7th House: 

 

☉7 

 

You take pride in your ability to negotiate and to establish harmony in your relationships. It is important to you to have a partner, as you feel incomplete without one. You are motivated to become well-liked, and you are especially sensitive to rejection. One of the lessons in your life may be to avoid putting harmony and others’ opinions of you above your own needs. Use your social skills and seek out peaceful relations with others, but try not to over-identify with your partnerships and the way you are received by others.

Alternate Interpretation: You are interested in relationships and you do better in life when you undertake tasks with others rather than pursue them alone. You love to share and you give yourself in great measure to your partner. You must learn not to put your objectives aside just because of your compliant nature. You will be successful with the associations that you form and also with people in general thanks to your good manners and charm.

This astrological position suggests eventual success in marriage. You should not hurry yourself nor let impatience get the better of you; the union will reach the promised success when you both have matured. You will choose an authoritative, strong and capable partner of whom you feel proud.

You are likely to win every judgment or legal litigation in which you find yourself involved. — From the Adult Report.

 

 

Sun in the 8th House: 

 

☉8 

 

You have a great urge to go farther or deeper into life every step of the way. You want to experience more, and your desires are both powerful and intense. It is hard for you to find satisfaction in common experiences, and you have magnetic power if you choose to use it wisely. You are fascinated with what lies under the surface, and at some point in your life, self-improvement is a big interest. You are attracted to unexplored or taboo areas of life, and you avoid all things superficial.

Alternate Interpretation: Your feelings run deep so there is a need for attunement with your inner self. You may sometimes feel that you are destiny’s plaything and will try to discover hidden parts of yourself through investigating “the mysteries” or take an interest in occult or metaphysical studies. As you increase your knowledge, you will recognize a compelling demand for constant change to promote your spiritual growth. This is often presented by material lessons to which you must adjust. In conforming, be prepared to relinquish some part of your life so that you may experience a rebirth on a higher level. — Interpretation from the Spirit Success Report. 

 

Sun in the 9th House: 

 

☉9

 

You have a deep need to understand the world around you. You have high ideals and you have your eye on what’s on the horizon. You are looking ahead, and at times can seem quite restless. You are proud of your knowledge and of your morals. Be sure to avoid self-righteousness in your enthusiasm to share your knowledge. When used correctly, you are a tolerant, adventurous, and curious person, and you want to see the best in people and in life.

Alternate Interpretation: Your thirst for learning extends beyond the classroom. You acquire much of your knowledge from people of different cultures or in foreign lands. You probably have a flair for languages, making you valuable as a translator. It is possible you will earn more than one academic degree, and function as a teacher. One of your most admirable qualities is that, by touching the lives of others, you will come to understand that all men are brothers, separated only by self-imposed restrictions. Share your wisdom to overcome prejudice and the bigotry which impedes the spiritual growth of all.– Interpretation from the Spirit Success Report.

 

Sun in the 10th House: 

 

☉10

 

The urge to work toward a goal, for success and accomplishment, and/or for power is part of your makeup. You are uncomfortable in any position in which you must “take orders” from someone else. Recognize your ambitions and your need for authority without going overboard. Seek out a career that allows you to manage, rather than be managed, if possible. It is crucial that you accept the part of you that is ambitious, but take pains not to over-identify with an image that is not really you!

Alternate Interpretation: You have a great capacity to lead others and to excel as a professional. You will put a lot of energy into your work and you will have a brilliant career. You will always be in the public eye and will enjoy great renown. If your work is in politics or any leadership position, you will be successful.

You will show a lot of pride, arrogance, and ambition in the material sense. You can not conceive of a fulfilling life that shows no improvement in your lot; your father figure influences you to elevate yourself. You will be able to transcend your initial social position to achieve status and recognition and you will feel very satisfied. In general, you are competitive and authoritative.

In the future, you will find an extraordinary partner with a good social position with whom to share your life. It will not be easy to please you and you will never resign yourself to settle for someone you do not consider worthy. — From the Adult Report.

 

Sun in the 11th House: 

 

☉11

 

You are a humanitarian who aims to treat everyone as equals. You seek to be unique and original, and you do your best to avoid bias and prejudice. Social status is less important to you than belonging to a group of diverse personalities. Your identity, in fact, is somehow linked to a larger unit than yourself. You have high hopes and goals and tend to look at life in terms of opportunities. You have magnetic appeal, as people sense your broad tolerance and openness. The friendships you establish are crucial to your development. If you identify too much with your friendships and your friendliness, you may become too impersonal and alienate those who would like to get close to you.

Alternate Interpretation: You are everybody’s friend, but not always a friend to everybody. You often value friendship above love and may choose to keep your friends for a lifetime. Quick to bond, you may be equally quick to separate from a relationship when it appears you have nothing in common. You will doubtless find a place in a variety of social and service clubs, and hold more than one office. You adapt easily and fit into almost any group because you know how to get the most out of a situation, refuse to compromise your ideals, and maintain harmony by finding values to which all can relate. — Interpretation from the Spirit Success Report.

 

Sun in the 12th House: 

 

☉12

 

You have a tendency to be introspective and need some space and seclusion in order to pull up your strength. You may avoid the spotlight, and if you do find yourself in a public role, you tend to hide your true self behind that role! Because your will is directed inwards, you need to find a path for yourself that allows you to “get away from it all” at least some of the time. Honor your need to be alone with yourself, but avoid over-identifying with your inner world to the point that you truly feel alone in a crowd. You shine when you serve others in some way. Your compassion sets you apart from others, but try to work with it rather than let your compassion work against you by reinforcing your own sense of loneliness.

Alternate Interpretation: Some view this placement as the result of a misuse of power in past lives because you are unduly hard on yourself. Your over-active mind is impressionable. You may become a square peg in a round hole if you wear the mask of others as your own. You require periods of seclusion for rest and self-examination because you question why “no-one” understands you. If you seek counseling, you may become a counselor to help others avoid the pain of your experiences. You, too, are deserving. Acknowledge that if you are your own worst enemy, you can be your own best friend. — Interpretation from the Spirit Success Report.

 

 

-

 

 

Note that the Sun is more “comfortable” in some houses than it is in others. For example, the Sun’s energy seeks to distinguish oneself as a separate identity. It feels very much “at home” in the fifth house which is its natural domain. In the twelfth, however, it is not as comfy-cozy! The twelfth house energy attempts to dissolve ego boundaries. The Sun is very personal, while the twelfth house is universal. The Sun represents the individual ego, and the twelfth house represents the collective. As such, the Sun in the twelfth house position is more complicated, both to live with and to interpret, than the Sun in the fifth house.

 

* * *

Interpretations written by Annie Heese, unless otherwise noted.

 

 


	3. The Moon & Moon in the Signs

☾

 

The Moon, in Astrology, is the ruler of Cancer. The Moon represents our deepest personal needs, our basic habits and reactions, and our unconscious.

Where the Sun acts, the Moon reacts. How do we instinctively react or respond to problems? What do we feel we need for a sense of security? Look to the Moon in your natal chart for answers.

The Moon ( ) is associated with the mother and with feminine energy in general. The Moon is both our inner child and our inner mother. It is responsive, receptive, and reflective. The Moon is our spontaneous and instinctual reactions.

Just as the Moon circles the Sun, in a symbolically protective manner, and reflects the Sun’s light, the Moon in our chart shows how we protect ourselves, as well as make ourselves feel secure, comfortable, and safe.

We can also think of the Moon as that which gives us _animation_. It rules rhythmic ebb and flow of activity and energy. The Moon is a mediator between the inner world and the outer world. While the Sun is rational, the Moon is irrational. Habitual behaviors and prejudices are ruled by the Moon. Prejudices may not be acted out, as our Sun may censor them, but the Moon rules our spontaneous reactions and feelings.

For some of us, our Moons seem to drive our personalities more than the Sun does. This is particularly true if the Moon is in a water sign (Cancer, Scorpio, or Pisces), or if it is conjunct an angle in the chart (near the Ascendant, Descendant, 4th house cusp, or 10th house cusp). For true happiness in life, it is wise to neither give your Moon too much nor too little importance in your life.

I feel that Grant Lewi, in _Astrology for the Millions_ , offered the most evocative description of the Moon when he wrote the following: “When you “know what you mean but you can’t say it,” it is your Moon that knows it and your Sun that can’t say it. “Thoughts that do often lie too deep for tears” are the thoughts of your Moon’s nature. The wordless ecstasy, the mute sorrow, the secret dream, the esoteric picture of yourself that you can’t get across to the world, or which the world doesn’t comprehend or value – these are the products of the Moon in your horoscope. When you are misunderstood, it is your Moon nature, expressed imperfectly through the Sun sign, that you feel is betrayed. When you know what you ought to do, but can’t find the right way to do it, it is your Moon that knows and your Sun that refuses to react in harmony. Also, when you “don’t know why I said that,” it was your Moon expressing despite your Sun (if you are innerly satisfied with the involuntary speech), or the Sun expressing against the will of the Moon (if you are displeased with what has slipped out). Things you know without thought – intuitions, hunches, instincts – are the products of the Moon. Modes of expression that you feel are truly your deepest self belong to the Moon: art, letters, creative work of any kind; sometimes love; sometimes business. Whatever you feel is most deeply yourself, whether or not you are able to do anything about it in the outer world, is the product of your Moon and of the sign your Moon occupies at birth.” (1)

With respect to the other luminary (the Sun), the Moon infuses the _past_ into our lives through the feelings, while the Sun reflects the present or the “here and now”.

When we are “acting out” our Moon, we are imaginative, creative, intuitive, sentimental, adaptable, introspective, and protective. On the negative side, we can be moody, restless, and irrational.

In the natal chart, the position of the Moon by sign shows how we emote and respond to our environment, as well as our instinctual habits, especially in our homes and in private. By house, the Moon’s position shows which areas of life we feel the most “at home” or comfortable.


End file.
